Emperor Bastorahl
= Overview = Emperor Bastorahl is the main antagonist in the Legend of Queen Opala 2. He claims to be a descendant of the long lost Neverus Tribe, an ancient race who were once the guardians of magic before going to war with and ultimately losing to the current Kingdom of Namaria. Bastorahl commands his minions from the shadows and has gathered a sinister group of subordinates including Osira, Lord Kross, Rüghart and even Altum, the Dark Knight. Bastorahl seeks revenge against humanity. WARNING: this page has SPOILERS. = Story = Though Kai has no knowledge of his own heritage, Bastorahl instantly recognizes his Neverus roots when Kai comes into contact with the Gauntlet of Nobanaga. Bastorahl uses the gauntlet to send Kai a vision, in which he tells Kai about the Artifacts of Nabonaga and where to find them. Not yet knowing of Bastorahl or his true intentions, Kai is manipulated into seeking and gathering the artifacts. It is Nabonaga himself who reveals Bastorahl's identity and his deception. Nabonaga explains that Bastorahl is actually not Neverus himself, but rather one of the beings created by the Neverus Tribe, also known as the An'Terra Clan. Bastorahl intends to use the Nabonaga artifacts to bring back the Neverus Tribe, thereby restoring his former masters. Kai and his party attempt to throw the artifacts into the abyss at the Hills of Sanctus, but they are confronted by Altum. Altum takes the Gauntlet of Nabonaga and throws them into the abyss instead. With the Gauntlet of Nabonaga, and the powerful Onyx stones embedded in it, Bastorahl uses its power to reactivate the ancient Neverus golems. The golems were magic-powered autonomous battle armors used by the Neverus Tribe during the war. When the Neverus were defeated, the golems were all disabled and seen by the humans as trophies of war. As such, the inert soldiers were put on display in prominent locations, including the throne room of the King of Namaria. Upon reactivation, Bastorahl instantly unleashes an onslaught against the entire Kingdom of Namaria at once. Thanks to the efforts of Naluna, Kai and his friends survive the fall into the abyss, where it turns out a small village of true Neverus survivors remain. With new found determination and resolve, they return to the surface to help combat the golem army and face Emperor Bastorahl himself. First Battle For stats information about these fights, refer to the LOQO 2 Enemies page here. After dealing with the golem army, Kai and friends arrive at Castle Conquest, where Emperor Bastorahl awaits them. However, Bastorahl claims that all has gone according to his true plan. Through an unknown force, Bastorahl suddenly takes control of Kai's body and uses it to attack Kai's allies. Bastorahl reveals that his true plan was to have Kai become a hero of humanity and be made their leader. Bastorahl would then use his magic to forcibly make Kai his puppet, secretly ruling all of Namaria from the shadows. Unfortunately for Bastorahl, Milana figures out the catalyst of his control. Milana destroys Kai's Childhood Necklace, which turns out to be made of Onyx stone, allowing Bastorahl to manipulate its wearer. Angered and with his plans thwarted, Bastorahl retreats to his inner sanctum. Released from the control spell, Kai and his friends pursue Bastorahl into the inner sanctum. The sanctum is Bastorahl's personal realm, a sort of separate dimension linked directly to his existence. It is here where the actual battle against Bastorahl takes place. Kai and his friends manage to emerge victorious, but Bastorahl leaves them with one more threat. Claiming that this defeat will only temporarily banish him, Bastorahl declares that he will soon be reborn... Final Encounter For stats information about the final encounter with Bastorahl, refer to the LOQO 2 Enemies page here. Making good on his threats, Emperor Bastorahl does indeed make his return. While she was under his command, Bastorahl had regularly called upon Osira to pleasure him and tend to his sexual desires. Contrary to her belief that Bastorahl could not reproduce, Bastorahl was implanting her with his seed, though not for the purpose of producing offspring, but rather to be reborn as himself. With an accelerated growth period due to Neverus traits and magic, Osira painfully gives birth to the reformed Emperor Bastorahl. By using Osira as his surrogate, Bastorahl also inherits her connection to the magic power of the Serpent God, thereby becoming even more powerful than he was previously. Kai's party once again ventures into Bastorahl's Inner Sanctum, which has grown into a much larger realm thanks to Bastorahls increased powers. They eventually reach the last platform, and the final showdown with Emperor Bastorahl begins... This battle concludes the main storyline of The Legend of Queen Opala 2.